Expecting The Unexpected
by animevampire17
Summary: Starfire and Robin have been going out for a year now, but things start to change between them when Starfire finds herself pregnant with his kid. Her powers refuse to work, she need to return to Tamaran, and she still hasn't told Robin! Not only that, but someone is lurking in the shadows, trying to claim her unborn child for themselves... Disclaimer: I do not own the "Teen Titans"
1. Chapter 1

Starfire stood in her bedroom petrified as she gawked down at the small test stick in front of her, a plus sign gazing up at her from the end of it. Fearing that someone would walk in and see it, she tossed it into the air and blast it with a starbolt, then jumped when her stomach growled and walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Star!" Cyborg greeted and she merely flashed him a smile before darting down the hall and to the kitchen in search of food. Not only was she starving, but she was anxious to have something in her mouth in order to keep her from talking and saying something she would later regret.

"Starfire, have you seen the book of spells I left on the counter?" Raven asked, walking over to the redhead as she stuffed a creampuff into her mouth. "Never mind," the dark enchantress said, walking off before the girl could talk with her mouth full and probably spit out food in the process.

"Raven!" Starfire called, swallowing the small substance without chewing it. "I do believe that I saw Beast Boy with it the other night when playing some type of throwing game with Cyborg." She said and Raven's face turned red with anger as she ran off. Several minutes later, Beast Boy's scream echoed throughout Titan Tower.

"Dude- I mean, Raven, I'm really sorry about your book! Have mercy!" He cried, running out into the living room and straight out the door as Raven flew after him. Starfire grabbed a bag of popcorn and flew out after them to watch the dispute, eager to see how it would turn out.

Sadly, before any real damage could be done to the green-skinned boy, the alarm went off and all three scrambled inside, knowing that something was happening in town. Just as they entered, Robin and Cyborg burst into the living room and Starfire froze in place, feeling queasy at the sight of the dark haired boy.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced, running out and everyone following after him, except for the one that mattered most, his girlfriend. Starfire placed a hand over her stomach and shivered as she imagined him finding out, which was the last thing she had wanted at the moment.

"Yo, Star, aren't you coming?" Cyborg called and she gasped, then smiled and ran after them. Their opponents were the HIVE Five, a pretty strong group with Jinx on it's side. Her ability to stay focused and keep herself calm while firing hexes always made her the strongest fighter among them… and the smartest.

"I cannot fight," Starfire whispered to herself in horror as she tried to muster a starbolt, but no energy came and she was left defenseless. Seeing everyone fighting, she shook her head and ran forward, deciding to depend on her massive strength in hand-to-hand combat. "Let me use starbolts now, please!" She begged her unborn child as she took on Gizmo.

"Who are you talking to?" The boy asked as he used one of his robotic spider legs to fling her across the street, and laughed when she slammed into a building. When her people get pregnant, their unborn children have full control of their powers. If her baby didn't let her use starbolts, then she could not use them. The end.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed, kicking Kid Wykkyd in the face and sending him spiraling back just when Jinx tossed a hex. The hex had collided with the boy cloaked in black and sent him crashing into a pole.

"Please, I do need my powers now." Starfire begged, her back stinging from impact with the glass and bricks of the building. She stammered over to the huge hole in the wall, then attempted to fly, but ended up falling down twenty floors. Luckily, Raven caught her just in time.

"Starfire, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, running over to her as Raven released her dark energy bubble from around the green-eyes alien. Starfire merely nodded and gave him a small smile, then began to shoot starbolt-after-starbolt at Mammoth as he ran toward them. While she did that, Breast Boy turned himself into a Dinosaur and ran straight for the over sized man.

"Star, what's going on?" Robin asked, as he ran over to her. Starfire looked at him, then ran away to go fight See-More. It wasn't her intention to ignore Robin, she just didn't know how to face him in her… _condition_.

Before long, the members of the HIVE Five were being towed away in the back of a police card while Robin made some cocky comment about how they should just give up on trying to steal while the Teen Titans were in town. While all of the was going on, Starfire tried to use the commotion to escape, but was stopped when Robin grabbed a hold of her.

"Starfire, are you feeling okay?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as she gazed back at him. Not having any idea how to tell him, she merely smiled and nodded with a light giggled. "Are you sure? Because, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked with a light blush and she beamed.

"I am most certain that there is nothing bugging at me," she replied, grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand with a blush. The others walked over to the two of them. As soon as Raven's arm brushed against Starfire's, she saw flickering images in her head of Starfire leaving to Tamaran alone and her screaming in agony as sweat ran down her face and tears rolled down her cheeks as though she was being tortured or something.

"Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing onto her shoulder before she could fall over. Raven quickly regained her composure and glanced at Starfire, who stepped away from Raven and bumped Robin's chest.

"Yea, fine." Raven said as Robin wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand with a smile as Cyborg received an instant picture of Bumblebee, who was out on a mission with Aqualad.

"She totally misses me," Cyborg said with a sly smile as the others laughed. With that said, they all walked home back home, Cyborg talking to his girlfriend through his arm the entire way as Beast Boy made stupid jokes that kept causing his girlfriend to slap him upside the head while Robin and Starfire laughed at his expense.

"Hey, Starfire, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Raven asked before they could enter the tower. Starfire nodded and watched the others walk inside before turning to Raven with a curious look in her eyes.

"What is it, friend Raven?" She asked, an innocent smile playing at her lips as Raven tried hard to tell her what she saw, but failed because of the cute, playful look that sparked in the alien's eyes. She was scared of telling her, scared that she would make her worry.

"I-I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a double-date to the mall tomorrow?" Raven lied, trying not to make it sound to obvious as she tried hard to force a smile onto her face to keep Starfire from seeing through her act.

"Glorious idea! I shall inform Robin!" Starfire squealed, darting inside with a laugh as Raven walked in after her, images of what she saw earlier burning deep into the core of her memories. She was worried for her friend, but she just couldn't tell her what she saw. She just had to protect her and made sure Starfire was safe at all costs to prevent her premonition from coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beast Boy, may I stay and watch TV with you?" Starfire asked, slowly floating over to the sofa with a smile. The green-skinned boy looked at her for a moment, then nodded, flickering through the channels with a bored look on his face as Starfire took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Star, are you, you know, okay?" He asked and she looked at him in shock, not sure how to reply as she hugged her knees against her chest and stared at the TV with a sad look in her eyes. Okay? She was pregnant and had no idea how to tell the father, so she was far from okay.

The worst part was that, in order for her to give birth, she had to return home to Tamaran and conceive the child there. Her K'Norfka had to be the one to unlock the hidden powers of her child before they could come out in a more dangerous way. This process was usually done by one's father, but that was impossible in Starfire's case.

"Do I… not look okay?" Starfire asked, looking at Beast Boy. He looked into her sad green orbs for a moment, then shook his head and looked away, he now unsure of how to respond, because there was no actual nice way. Sighing, the shape shifter rose from his seat and walked over to the hallway door.

"No, you don't look anything like the Starfire we all used to know and love. You're not her. _You're_… dead." Beast Boy said and Starfire gasped, snapping her head back to look at him just as he exited the room. Frowning, she grabbed the remote and changed the TV to her favorite fungus show.

"But I am the same," she whispered to herself, then screamed when her heat vision shot from her eyes and destroyed the television completely. "Almost," she added as the others ran into the living room to see what all the commotion was and Cyborg cried over his TV being broken.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder when she turned away from him. Not wanting to look him in the eyes, not even for a second, she let out an awkward laugh and shrugged.

"I'm not quite certain, but I must apologize for my destruction. Excuse me," she said, pulling away from her boyfriend and flying off to her room, but not before stopping next to Beast Boy. "To you, I am… dead. To me, you are… not nice." She said, then flew to her room.

"What was that about?" Raven asked as Beast Boy shrugged and walked out of the tower with his a shadow cast over his face in sorrow and regret. He never meant to hurt Starfire, he just wanted to her his point through, but he should have known that Tamaraneans were sensitive.

"You cannot do such things, my little bumgorf." Starfire said, shaking her head as she placed her hand over her stomach and fell back onto her bed with a sigh. Frowning, she turned over slightly and gripped her satin sheets, remembering the smile on Robin's face when he lay next to her and nuzzled her neck as she smiled at him.

Starfire was the only girl in the world who could get him to actually show as much emotion as he did around her, but she was pushing him away. She was scared that if she pushed him too far, he would hide away his feeling forever and return to being in solitude. She would really hate herself for it, for hurting him because she couldn't tell him what he _needed_ to know.

"Starfire?" Raven called and the alien darted to her door, opening it quickly with a smile plastered on her face. "Uh, hi. Didn't we agree to go to the mall today on a double-date?" She asked and Starfire giggled, then nodded and walked out into the living room with Raven.

"Where are Robin and Beast Boy?" She asked as Raven smiled and directed her outside, where the boys were sitting on the open grass. Smiling, Starfire walked over to her boyfriend and squatted down beside him. "Shall we go to the mall of shopping?" She questioned and he smiled back at her.

"I'll go anywhere with you," he said and she blushed as he grabbed onto her hand. "C'mon. Let's get going, then maybe we can get a bite to eat afterward. How does pizza sound?" He asked and she nodded as Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy's hand and watched the two with worry. She kept having nightmares with Starfire in them and they really scared her more than anything else.

"What do you mean she isn't acting like herself?" Bumblebee asked as she sat down next to Cyborg on his bed - since the TV in the living room was trashed - , both about to watch a horror movie while everyone else was out. Bumblebee just returned home from her mission, so she decided to have a date with her boyfriend.

"Yea, I mean, Starfire has been acting kind of weird. Her powers act out on their own and she's been really distant from the rest of us. She's even a lot more sensitive and it's kind of creepy. To make things worse, she's always running away from Robin." Cyborg explained and Bumblebee blinked.

"Maybe she's on her… well, you know." She said, awkwardly, and Cyborg blushed in embarrassment. The thought had crossed his mind several times, he just wasn't so sure, so he kept quiet about it. "Or she's pregnant," the girl added with a laugh, shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"_What?!_" Cyborg screamed, looking at the girl in bewilderment as she beamed at him. Now **that** thought had never crossed his mind. Wanting to find out for sure, he ran to Starfire's room and grabbed a red hair from her brush.

"Are you seriously going to check if she's pregnant? I was joking," Bumblebee said, following him into the infirmary. She watched in awe as he put the strand of hair into a small test-tube and scanned it. "Or not," she whispered as she saw a positive sign appear on the screen in front of them. "Oh. My. God. Starfire's pregnant." She said.

"Yes, I am." A small voice came from behind them, and both immediately turned around. Starfire sighed with sad eyes, and they watched in astonishment as she shot a starbolt at the screen and destroyed it. "And nobody can find out." She added, slowly walking toward the two.


	3. Chapter 3

"Star, I'm not sure we can keep this a secret from Robin." Cyborg said, sitting down on his bed with Bumblebee as Starfire leaned back against the wall and looked at a picture of Cyborg and Bumblebee on Valentine's Day. "I don't understand why you don't want to tell him," he said and Starfire gave him a sad smile.

"It is not that I do not want to tell him, rather I fear it. What if he does not want the figure father role?" She asked, frowning as she pressed her hand over her belly. "I am scared." She admitted and Cyborg frowned.

"Alright, we'll keep it a secret, for now, but you have you have to tell him eventually or we will, because he had to know." He warned. At this, Starfire grinned and nodded her head, taking Cyborg's hand in hers and shaking it violently.

"Oh, glorious! Thank you, friend!" She squealed, then flew out and to her room, where Robin sat upon her bed. "Robin? Is something doing the bugging at you?" She asked in curiosity as she slowly walked over at him. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead on her abdomen. This small movement scared the girl, forcing her to believe that he knew.

"I'm just tired," the boy wonder whispered and the Tamaranean sighed in relief as she ran her hands through his spiky hair with a smile. "Can I sleep with you tonight? My room reminds me of nothing but crime, and tonight I just want to get away from it all." He said and Starfire giggled.

"Of course, Robin." She said, pulling away so that she could change into her pajamas - which consisted of a thin mid-thigh satin lavender dress with lace around the ends - as Robin did the same - he only wearing a pair of shorts to sleep. Both looked at each other for a moment and blushed.

"The last time I slept with you in here, we kind of got carried away." He mumbled and she nodded, feeling the heat from her face spread throughout her body from embarrassment. Just the thought of that night made her feel all warm inside. "Uh, we should get to bed." Robin suggested and Starfire nodded.

"Goodnight, Robin." She said as they slid under the covers and she rested her head on his chest. Once she was positive that he was asleep, she whispered, "goodnight, my little bumgorf." Sighing, she glanced up at Robin and smiled. The moonlight cast in from her window and lit up his face, bringing out the beauty of his non-masked face.

"Tofu waffles!" Beast Boy's voice ran, waking up the sleeping teens who were nuzzled up close to each other. Robin opened his eyes first - almost immediately putting his mask on - and looked at his still sleeping girlfriend, her face like that of a child when she slept. Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. With her hormones throbbing inside of her, she tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.

"Starfire, tell him you like mea-!" Cyborg shouted, then shut up when he saw the two. Robin had jumped back in shock and fell off the bed while Starfire ended up blasting a starbolt at the wall by accident. "Never mind." The oldest teen said, then ran away, leaving the two in their shocked states.

"Well, uh, good morning." Robin stammered and Starfire nodded, then quickly jumped out of bed and headed off into the bathroom. She was ready to tell him, right there and then, but the moment died along with her determination.

By the time Starfire had finished taking a shower and pulled on a clean pair of clothes, Robin had already left her room. Frowning, she walked out into the living room and found the others discussing something, except for Cyborg who continued cooking.

"Starfire!" He exclaimed and the others shut up and turned to look at her. "Here, let me serve you something to eat. Why don't you sit? Carefully." He ordered and she looked at him in confusion for a moment, then did as told and watched as he was careful to cut all of her food into baby sized bits.

"Uh, do you always cook food like this?" She asked as he set down a glass of warm milk next to her. Robin walked over to the two and looked at the food then at Cyborg in curiosity as Cyborg blushed from all of the awkward attention.

"I just thought that if it was all baby sized it would be easier to chew." He defended and Starfire gave a weird laugh as she glanced at Robin, who merely shrugged and walked off to continue his discussion with Raven and Beast Boy. "They're talking about you, you know?" Cyborg asked and Starfire looked at him in shock. "They're just worried about you and trying to figure out what's going on." He explained.

"I have… lost my appetite." She whispered, pulling away from her seat and walked out of Titan Tower, all of the other Titans watching her leave in sorrow. They looked back at Cyborg and he merely shook his head at them, before exiting to his room where he could be alone and away from the drama.

"I'll go after her!" Beast Boy offered, but Raven caught his arm before he could run off and shook her head. The two looked over at Robin and watched as he took a deep breath and followed after his girlfriend, and future mother of his child.

"Starfire!" He called, then stopped dead in his tracks when he found her, tears running down her stunning face as she pressed a hand over her flat abdomen and whispered something under her breath that he could not hear from his distance. "Star?" He called again and she looked back at him in shock.

"Robin?" She questioned, then turning her gaze to the hand that still rested on her stomach. Slowly, the boy wonder began putting the pieces together, his eyes growing wide in shock as he stared down at her belly. "Please, let me do the explaining." She pleaded as his eyes practically jumped out of his head.

"Explaining? Starfire, why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she shook her head, not sure what to say and taking a step back every time he took a step toward her. "Didn't you think that I had a right to know that you were pre-?" He shouted, but was immediately cut off by Starfire's scream when someone had suddenly grabbed a hold of her from behind.

"Humph. How quaint, I appeared in the middle of a lover's quarrel. Can my luck get any better? Oh, wait, it can! With this beautiful little Tamaranean's offspring." Red-X whispered, tightening his grip on Starfire and making her groan in pain, her eyes on Robin the entire time.

"I cannot fight. My little bumgorf, please, my powers." Starfire pleaded, slowly loosing consciousness from how tight Red-X's grip was getting and knocking the air right out of her. "Robin," was the last name the redhead whispered before she blanked out…


	4. Chapter 4

"Let her go!" Robin screamed in anger as he watched Red-X hold on tightly to the unconscious alien beauty. Sadly, Robin couldn't move from his spot. If he attacked now, Red-X could throw Starfire off the cliff and it would risk her and the baby, and, if he didn't push her, then she could get caught in the crossfire.

"Sorry, I can't do that. Slade specifically ordered for the capture of this girl and her unborn child. So, until we meet again." He said and jumped. Robin gasped and ran for the cliff, only to see that they had disappeared. Angry, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Calling all Titans, keep an eye out for Red-X. If spotted, call me immediately. Do not take any immediate action against him… he has Starfire." Robin said, then closed his communicator and walked back to the tower, prepared to search the ends of the world for the love of his life and his child. There was no way he was going to let anyone take those two away from him.

"Starfire has been taken? What's going on?" Cyborg asked, being the first to start bombarding Robin with questions. The boy wonder looked at his metal friend for a moment, then narrowed his eyes as he remembered Cyborg serving Starfire baby sized food along with milk.

"You knew, didn't you?" Robin asked and Cyborg's eyes widened as he realized what the boy was talking about. "Why didn't you tell me that my girlfriend was pregnant? Why did you even still let her fight?" He asked and Beast Boy and Raven froze as Robin's words slowly sank in.

"That would probably explain my visions," Raven noted and they all looked at her in shock. "I think I should tell you guys what I saw the other day," she stated and they all circled around her eager to hear what she had to say about what she had saw. "Alright, it may have to do with Starfire's condition." She added.

"Awake?" A dark and familiar voice asked as Starfire opened her eyes. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Slade and Red-X, her fears slowly kicking into overdrive at the thought of those two together with her, alone. The possibilities were endless and frightening. "Nice to see you understand what's going on. Comfortable?" Slade questioned and she glared at him.

"Not at all!" She screamed back, trying to move, then realizing that her hands and legs were restrained by iron bars. Even though she was laid over a bed of feathers, her wrists and ankles were sore from how tight the restrains were on her. "These things are too tight for my comfort." She informed and Red-X chuckled.

"Spoiled, aren't you, little redhead? It's a good thing you're beautiful." He commented, walking over to loosen her bars a little. Once he was close enough, Starfire shot out her heat vision, only for Red-X to be pulled back at the last minute by Slade, who had been watching her very carefully.

"You're completely useless. The next move you make toward her will be your last. I'm changing your position with Terra's. She knows the girl better, so she can predict her moves or strategies unlike you." Slade growled, walking off with Red-X walking after him as Starfire cried in fear. She was petrified of what they could do to her.

"Starting now, our main goal is to find Starfire and bring her home before anyone could hurt her," Robin demanded, raising his head to look at every Titan from across the globe sitting in his living room. They all gave him a stiff nod and talked amongst each other about how to work this out.

"I may be able to help find her," came a female voice and everyone there looked back as Jinx - their enemy - walked into the tower, a smile spreading across her face when she spotted Kid Flash. Robin looked between the two blushing teens for a moment, then shook away his thoughts and became serious.

"Why should we trust you? You're a member of the Hive Five, a bad guy!" He argued and Jinx rolled her eyes at how dense he was. Without answering, she made her way over to Kid Flash and kissed him full on the lips, everyone there growing silent as they gaped at the scene before them.

"That's why you should trust me, you bird brained idiot." Jinx hissed, glaring over at Robin, then walking right passed Cyborg in anger, still angry with him for what he did to her. He had messed with her heart when infiltrating the Hive Academy and that was unforgivable. "If Red-X really got a hold of her as you said, then she's in Slade's hands now." The pink haired girl said as she typed real fast on the Titan's main frame keyboard.

"What are you do-?" Robin asked, then shut up when he saw a video come up on the large screen in front of them. Every Titan there immediately grew silent and watched in horror as Starfire screamed on the screen, tears running down her face as she tried hard to break free from her restraints. "Can you find out where this is being aired from?" Robin asked as his mind tried to process the scene before him.

"No, there are far too many defenses. I only have access to his video feeds, no way for me to pinpoint his exact location or even region." Jinx said, turning to Robin as he continued to stare up at the screen. It was her. There was no mistaking it, the woman on the screen was his Starfire, the mother of his child, and all he could do was stand there and watch as she screamed out in agony.

After an hour of Starfire's screams echoing through the silenced room, everything grew deadly quiet. Putting up that much of a fight would tire anyone out, but she was in Slade's hands now, so there was no telling what could have happened. They had no choice but to assume the worst of every little thing she did.

"What happened? Why did she stop moving?" Robin asked in a panic, watching as Starfire knocked out from lack of energy and hunger. The girl had literally cried herself to sleep and was weakened severely by all of her futile struggling. She was stuck and she knew it better than anyone, so she finally gave up and succumb to sleep.

"Her hearts still beating, so she's alive. She's just tired," Jinx said in a sad voice and everyone there frowned, some crying from watching Starfire in so much misery. Never had they expected to see a comrade in such a tortured state. "This is all I can do, Robin. I'm sorry, but I can't track where the signal is coming from." The pink haired girl announced and Robin fell onto his knees, staring at the unconscious Starfire.

"She's pregnant," he finally stated and everyone immediately quieted down and looked at him with total seriousness. "Starfire is pregnant with my child and I will do anything to save them," he confirmed, balling his fists and socking the ground with so much force that he swore his knuckles would shatter like broken glass.

"If that's the case, then we'll try even harder to find her. Don't worry, Robin, we're willing to risk it all for her just as you, because Starfire is our friend and she has been nothing but kind to all of us since we've met her." Kid Flash said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up.

"Thank you, all of you. This means a lot to me, and I know that it would mean a lot to her, too." He said, glancing back at the love of his life. Almost immediately, Cyborg got to work on how to track where the video feed was coming from, or at least trying to pinpoint the area it was in incase he couldn't find the _exact_ location.

"I've done all I can. I wish I could do more, but I no longer have access to any of Slade's information or locations since I no longer work for him. I should be heading out now to meet up with the rest of the Hive Five before they begin to worry." Jinx stated and Robin looked over at her as she made her way toward the exit.

"Wait, Jinx!" He called, running over to her. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. Jinx had always hated Robin, for no particular reason, but his hug was so warm. She would have never thought that his embrace felt like such a safe haven. She now understood the attraction Starfire had for him.

"I'll do what I can to help you find your girlfriend. She deserves it, this warm touch." Jinx whispered, tightening her grip for a moment, then pulling away as Robin stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry I can't do much, but I'll still give it my all." She said, then walked off, leaving Robin behind with a smile on his face.

"You guys should take a look at this," Cyborg called and every Titan there turned their attention to the large monitor that Cyborg had turned on. "Right now the signal is telling me that the video is being recorded from Ohio, but when I click this," Cyborg started, clicking the 'refresh' button on the screen. "The signal jumps to another location. Now, the feed is coming from Washington DC." He finished and Raven grimaced.

"Isn't there another way? I'm not giving up on her, since she's- she's my best friend." The dark enchantress admitted, then walked off to her bedroom. Beast Boy frowned at the look on his girlfriend's face, but quickly recovered and turned to face Aqualad.

"Hey, fish boy! You think you can ask your under water friends if they've seen her?" He asked and Aqualad arched an eyebrow at the nickname, then quickly shook it off and nodded before exiting. Starfire was their friend, she was a Titan. They were all going to do whatever it took to find her, especially now that they knew that she was with child.


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin!" Jinx called, running over to him with a huge smile on her face, hoping for good news. "How is the search going on your end?" She asked and he grimaced, having been searching for two weeks already. All they had was the video feed, which pained them to watch. As much as he wanted to deny it, Starfire's eyes now bore little hope in him.

"Not so good, sadly." He admitted and Jinx sighed. "Don't worry, Jinx, we'll find her." Robin stated before walking off and Jinx grimaced. She really did want to help, but she couldn't put in too much effort because she might blow her cover in the Hive Five. With another sigh, she walked into the main room and looked up at the sleeping Starfire in the screen.

"We'll find you, eventually. That's a promise," she murmured and gasped when Starfire moved and opened her eyes, looking right at the camera. "Robin, guys!" Jinx called and everyone ran to her. "Look," was all she could muster, pointing at the screen. They all stared in amazement as Starfire looked right at them, her eyes glowing green.

"Whoever can see me, help. I do not seem to have the more time that is needed. I need nutrients from my planet's soil." She pleaded, a tears rolling down the side of her face. "That is all I ask. Now, I beg of you, do not look any longer," she added, then turned away from the camera as everyone stood there in stunned silence. Jinx, on instinct, shut off the screen and buried her face in her hands.

"She she said not to look, so this is the least we could do for her." She explained and walked off, Robin screaming in rage and walking off to the training room to sock random stuff in a fit of anger. That and searching seemed to be all he did for the past couple weeks. It worried the team, but they understood how he felt.

It was chaos, all of it, but they had to stay strong. Not only for Robin, but for themselves as well. They were a family, and Starfire was a part of it, so her being gone for so long had affected them all, they just refused to show it. But, none of them had any idea of what was about to occur.

"Are you ready?" Slade asked, walking into the room and un-cuffing Starfire. If only the Titans had left the video on, they could have saw that Starfire was being moved to another location, a location where everything would change. "We're taking you to the bottom of a volcano," Slade joked as he put the chains on the redhead and led her out like a dog on a leash.

"You are a monster," she growled and he chuckled at the irony in what she said. As they exited the room, Terra walked over and pulled Starfire into another room to change her clothing. "Unhand me," Starfire hissed but the blonde ignored her as she rummaged through the wardrobe.

"Isn't this cute?" Terra asked, pulling out a blue sixteenth century hooded dress. It was lovely, sure, but totally out of date. Without a word, Terra stripped Starfire and put the dress on her. "Now onto your hair. Lady Mew will do your eyes later." She said, sitting the redhead down and cutting her hair so that it was just below her shoulders and dyeing it black.

"Are you done, child?" An older woman wearing a dress similar to Starfire's asked, and Terra nodded with a smile. "How lovely she looks. All that's left is those eyes of hers. They simply won't do," she stated, placing a hand over Starfire's eyes and whispering some sort of incantation. As soon as Starfire felt her eyes tingling, she jerked away and glared at the lady. "Perfect," she proclaimed and the Tamaranean girl snapped her head back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"My eyes are blue and deeper than the sky itself. What have you done?" Starfire asked in bewilderment as she looked at herself, now looking like a completely different person. Shivering, she hugged herself and shook her head. Now there was no way her friends could find her, could they?

"Your name is Bell, you are _my_ wife, you carry _my_ child, and Lady Mew is your mother. Is that clear?" Slade questioned, walking into the room and grabbing Starfire's wrist. She watched in shock as he slid a ring with a strange colored diamond onto her finger. Almost immediately as he did so, she felt a shock run through her body.

"Now, you are powerless. That finger has sealed your powers with my magic," Lady Mew sang, walking out of the room with Terra as Slade released Starfire from the chains. Whether she liked it or not, she now had no choice but to abide by what Slade commanded. His word was absolute.

"Goodbye, Starfire." She whispered, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. "And greetings, Bell." She breathed, walking out after Slade with her head low in shame. She was once a proud princess of Tamaran, now she was a mere puppet who had no other choice but to listen to a murderer to save the life of her child and herself…

**Three Months Later**

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced, running out the door with others. Ever since they lost all clues of Starfire, they had done nothing but fight crime. Everyone was tired, but they tried their hardest to keep up with their leader. It wasn't easy, but they understood that this was his way of grieving and so they accepted the hardship that came with it.

"Hey, boys… and Raven." Terra said, sneering the last part, as she jumped from a boulder with a smirk on her face. "Don't look so angry. I'm not your opponent today, Slade is." She stated and they all stiffened and looked back as Slade materialized with Red X and a beautiful blue eyed girl at his side.

"Get Bell to safety. I want her to watch from the sidelines as I destroy the Teen Titans." Slade ordered and Red X did as told, pulling Bell along and being careful with her. Ever since her belly had grown and shown she was with child, she had seemingly become more delicate, so everyone tried their hardest to be gently with her.

"Where is Starfire?!" Robin screamed in anger, balling his fist and running straight for Slade as Raven attacked Terra and Cyborg and Beast Boy chased after Red X as he stood at the rooftop with Bell and watched Slade's fight. "Tell me what you have done with her or I'll personally kill you myself!" Robin threatened, Slade dodging all of his moves.

"Now, Robin, how do you plan to do that if you can't even lay one blow on me?" He asked, snatching onto the boy's wrist and swinging him into a building. "You've become so weak since you've lost your precious girlfriend. What a shame since she's dead." Slade lied and Robin froze in horror.

"Hey, you!" BB screamed and Bell and Red X looked back at the two Titans as they rushed toward them. Thinking quickly, Bell jumped off the edge and landed right in Slade's arms just as she had expected she would, Cyborg and Robin looking at her in shock as she clung to the masked man.

"I'm bored and desire food. Let's leave." Bell whined, Red X and Terra running over to join them. Slade merely chuckled and petted his "wife's" head as Red X wrapped his arms around Terra's waist and laughed. "To think we came all this way for nothing, how dull. Farewell, Titans." Bell said with a giggle as the four were summoned by Lady Mew and vanished in a puff of red smoke….


	6. Chapter 6

"Bell," Slade whispered, stroking the hairs out of her face as she slept. Bell opened her eyes and gazed at the masked man as she slowly rose from her bed. "Lady Mew is calling, it's time for your check-up." He explained and she nodded, pulling off her covers and placing a hand on her belly. "I'll take my leave for now. Oh, and remember yesterdays incident very carefully. If Robin really did love you, he would have recognized you." Were his last words before exiting.

"Oh, Robin, if only it was not true." Bell whispered as she slid into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do not fret, my little bumgorf. Even if I do not wish to admit it, Slade has cared for us so I trust he will do what is needed to see to your safe birth." She admitted, then walked off to meet up with Lady Mew.

Back at Titans Tower, everything was in shambles. Robin had tore the place apart and shed tears in front of everyone. He truly believed that Starfire was dead, which meant their baby was also dead. There were simply no words to explain how he felt. Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided to lock him up for the time being to keep him from hurting himself.

"Robin?" Raven called, opening his room door and taking in his breakfast. The dark haired Titan remained still on his bed, staring at the wall with mock interest. "I brought your favorite," Raven said, forcing a smile as she placed the food beside him. Of course, he did not move, not even an inch. Sighing, Raven turned to walk away.

"Think she died hating me?" Robin asked and the dark enchantress looked back at him in astonishment. "I think she did, I mean, I always claimed to be the best of the best, but I couldn't even find her. I should be ashamed of myself." He cried, tears running through his mask and down his pale cheeks.

"Rob-," before she could finish, he rose from his spot and walked out passed her. She promised Cyborg to stop him if he tried to leave, but she couldn't find the strength to refuse him in his state. Robin was broken, he was changed. The Titans feared that they had not only lost a friend, but their leader as well.

"We're heading to the mall of shopping," Bell announced as she pulled on her hood, Terra standing beside her. Slade looked at them skeptically for a moment, then allowed them to go. The two girls exited from the hideout and giggled as they walked into Jump City and headed for the mall.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Terra said, then walked off, leaving Bell alone. The black haired beauty made small circles over her belly with her index finger as she waited, then stiffened when she saw a familiar figure from the corner of her eyes. Turning her head slowly, she stared at Robin in bewilderment.

"Robin!" A female voice called. There were no words to explain Bell's shock when she saw Jinx run over and link arms with her Robin. Could it be true? Could he have really forgotten all about her so quickly? The ring on Starfire's finger began to glow the more her anger grew, her powers boiling to their breaking point inside of her.

"Liar," Bell whispered as the ring cracked from all of the bottled of energy. "Robin!" Bell screamed and Robin and Jinx looked at her in shock as Terra ran over and glared at them. "For this, I will never forgive you!" She stated, her eyes sparkling with tears as Slade and Lady Mew appeared beside them.

"Bell," Slade whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as she cried. "Take us home, Lady Mew. There can be no battle today," he ordered and Lady Mew did as told. Robin and Jinx could only stare at the space where they once were in shock, neither having the slightest idea of what just happened.

"Anyway, found you!" Jinx said, walking off and dragging him along. BB had put out an alert to find Robin and return him to Titans Tower, and Jinx just happened to be in the area. "Did you know that girl? The one who said she would never forgive you?" Jinx couldn't help but ask and Robin grimaced.

"No, but I've seen her before. Yesterday, when Slade attacked us, she was there too. It seems like she's someone really important to him since he's so very careful with her. Maybe if she dies, then he'll understand just how I feel." Robin growled and Jinx slapped him across the face.

"If you do anything to that girl, then you are no better than him! Don't be him, Robin, don't be the good guy who is consumed by impure thoughts of vengeance." She pleaded and he nodded with a sad smile. "C'mon, let's get you back to the tower, your friends are worried." She stated, releasing her hold on him.

"I shall never forgive him," Bell whispered as she laid on her bed with Slade, her head resting on his chest as she cried. Everything was going exactly as Slade and Lady Mew had planned. Bell was slowly becoming consumed by the darkness along with her unborn child. Soon, she would be ready.

"I have the medicine for Bell to help her sleep," Lady Mew called, knocking on the bedroom door. Sighing, Bell walked over to the door and allowed her "mother" entrance into her chambers. "Now, dear, don't look so glum. Your husband does not like to see you in such a miserable state, especially over another man." The older woman scold and Bell laughed.

"Is that for me?" She asked, looking at the food tray that the old woman carried. Lady Mew nodded and set it down at the table. Sighing, Slade got up and was ready to leave, but was stopped by Bell. "No, stay. Eat with me," she pleaded and he nodded. Bell took her seat along with Slade and glanced at the blue liquid beside her food. "Is the medicine?" She questioned.

"Yes, dear, it is. Don't worry, this will numb away any pain and put you to sleep." Lady Mew noted, then handed Slade something before walking out. Bell gazed at the velvet box in his hand, then shook it off and continued to eat. The dinner held mostly silence, but now and again they would make random small talk and laugh at how awkward it was.

"Bell," Slade called when they had finished. "May I ask you something very important?" He asked and she nodded with a smile, curious since she had never seen him with such a sincere look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he went down on one knee. "I want you to become my bride and marry me in front of all of Jump City." He proposed, opening the velvet box and showing a ring with the same colored gem as the one she wore.

"I will," she said, extending her hand and watching as Slade took off the cracked ring and slid on the new one. Just as before, there was a small electric charge. "If we are to marry, then you shall be the one to go to Tamaran with me to conceive my heir." She stated and he nodded.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to get done. Don't forget to take your medicine," he reminded her before walking out. Bell stared at the bubbling drink for a moment, then gulped it down and laid on her bed. Yes, little by little she was being consumed by the darkness and nothing could stop it.

"You saw Slade? And you didn't attack him?" Beast Boy questioned in shock. This was definitely not like Robin, he was acting completely different than normal. "Well, what was he doing there?" The green skinned teen asked, taking a seat next to Raven, who looked as shocked as he felt.

"He was only there for a brief moment to get that girl. I think he called her Bell if I'm not mistaken." Jinx said and Raven narrowed her eyes at the name. "What's wrong, Rae?" Jinx asked and Raven shook her head as she stood up and grabbed one of her old prophecy books off the shelf.

"The girl's name, do you think her full name could be Bellatrix?" She asked and everyone merely gazed at her in confusion. "Bellatrix is Latin, it means warlike. There is an old legend that one day a woman named Bellatrix will carry the child who will change the fate of man, the most powerful child in the universe. It is said when she gives into the darkness, her child will follow her lead and that every planet in the universe will be doomed in damnation." Raven said and Robin clenched his fist.

"That would explain why Slade treasures her so much. When I saw her, she looked pregnant, which means we have to get her to the good side at all costs before she gives birth." He said and Raven nodded. "This could also be my chance to let Slade know how I felt when he took Star from me." He added, anger thriving in his eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

"Bell will watch over how you do and score you on whether your apprentice material or not. Remember, she's tougher than she looks. Now, I will be taking my leave. Bell, be careful." Slade stated, then walked off, leaving her alone in the room with those who had tried out to become Slade's apprentice.

"Slade requests we stay in, but where is the fun in that?" Bell asked and the many students smirked as they realized what she was hinting at. "Whoever can cause the most destruction to Jump City and avoid being stopped by the Teen Titans, will win the title of apprentice. On your mark, get set… GO!" Bell shouted and laughed darkly as she watched them scatter.

"Bell, you are going completely against Slade's orders, just as he expected." Red X noted with laugh as Bell rubbed her belly. "C'mon, I'll escort you out into the playing field." He offered, extending his hand toward her. Bell merely giggled and grabbed the poisonous looking toxin that Lady Mew left behind for her.

"For the death of the Titans," she whispered, downing the drink. Lady Mew had created it to slowly begin eating away at the goodness inside Bell and replace it with darkness. Sighing, the black haired mother-to-be grabbed Red X's hand and let him guide her out to the one place where they could see all of the destruction the apprentices were making, Titans Tower.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced, running out ahead of the others. "Spread out, there are many. Call for back-up only if you really need it!" He ordered as they separated. None had any idea of the two figures who stood on top of Titans Tower, Robin not realizing that his every move was being watched by eyes of vengeance.

"To think you really turned evil, despite how much you had to sacrifice." Red X said, then froze when he saw a purple beam of light shoot down from the sky and start shooting at the Bell's pupils. "What the Hell was that?!" Red X screamed as Bell rose to her feet and narrowed my eyes.

"Take off my ring," she ordered, extending her hand toward the stunned villain. "Don't worry, I'll come back." She assured him and he did as told. Her eyes immediately turned completely black as she flew toward the battle field. "Blackfire," Bell whispered as she stopped mid-flight and shot a black starbolt at her sister's head.

"Blackfire!" Robin screamed, running over to her and lifting the unconscious Tamaranean up into his arms. "How dare you hurt her. What did she ever do to you, huh? You had no righ-!" He started, but shut up when he realized who he was talking to. Immediately, Bell pulled up the hood of her dress and darted off.

"Eliminated the intruder of our games?" Red X asked as soon as the black haired girl landed beside him. She nodded with a smile as he slid the ring back onto her finger, her powers being sealed back away as her eyes returned to blue. "It looks like our winner has come," Red X stated as he noticed a boy with blue hair running toward them.

"Glorious, we have a champion!" She squealed, watching as the boy ran into the tower and made his way to the top. "Excellent. Now we can return home." She said and the boy smiled, but the moment didn't last. All three watched in silence as a sphere of dark energy landed on the tower and opened up, revealing the Teen Titans.

"Cyborg, take Blackfire inside and get her checked out." Robin ordered, glaring at Red X. "Were you the ones who sent those guys out to attack the city?" He asked. Immediately, Red X and the apprentice got into defensive positions, but were stopped by Bell putting her hand on their shoulders.

"Yes, I was. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Robin. My name is Bellatrix Slade." She greeted, stepping forward and smiling when she felt her baby stir inside of her at the sound of the boy wonder's name. At least her little bumgorf knew who its father was. "Red X, take our little winner home. I'll be there as soon as possible. Trust me, I know all of there moves, they can't hold me back." She ordered and the masked man did as told, jumping from the tower with the apprentice.

"That was a bold move, Bellatrix." Raven said, her eyes moving down to Bell's pregnant belly. Noticing the shift in her gaze, Bell cocked her head with a smirk. When she began to move closer to Raven, Beast Boy and Robin immediately jumped protectively in front of her. "No, I can handle myself." Raven insisted and the boys moved aside.

"And you call me bold," Bell whispered, now standing in front her. The two looked like dark enchantresses ready to face off and fight to the death. As soon as Bell grabbed Raven's wrist, the air shifted and felt like ice. "I don't bite." Bell said as she pressed Raven's hand against her belly.

"You're pregnant, and your name is Bellatrix. You really are the one from the prophecy, the one whose baby was born from evil." Raven said and Bell arched an eyebrow, completely confused on what she was talking about. Laughing, she pulled away from Raven and shook her head.

"You must be insane. My baby was not conceived from evil, but from love. My baby was created by the most powerful man of all, and the most good." Bell said, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. "Or so I thought he was, but he forgot all about me and moved on," she added, glaring at the ground.

"You can't let his selfishness make you evil, Bellatrix. For instance, I never gave up on the love of my life, she was my everything. And now she's dead." He said and she gasped. He thought she was dead? No, he must have been lying to give her a good excuse as to why he stopped searching for her.

"She's not dead," Bell growled and Robin's eyes widened. "Starfire lives within the shadows of Slade's hideout, somewhere where you will never find her. I can sometimes hear her cry your name, but she is quick to shut up once she's realized that you have left her to die." She continued.

"I did not leave her to die!" Robin screamed and Bell flinched. "I loved her and I always will, until the day I die. Take me to her, now." He ordered, grabbing Bell roughly by the shoulder and glaring at her. He really was worried, he really did want to see her. Moving instinctively, she moved Robin's hand down to her belly while her other hand caressed his surprised face.

"Oh, Robin, you truly are still the man I love." She said, tears running down her face as she smiled. Robin had no idea what she was talking about, then tensed up when he put all of the pieces together. The masked man pulled her into a hug, ready to cry out in joy.

"Bell," an old voice growled. Bell gasped as she was pulled back away from Robin and into Lady Mew's arms with magic. "The ceremony is not complete, my sweet daughter, you _cannot _become good." Lady Mew said, forcing her to drink the toxin. "There, now how do you feel, my child?" The old woman asked as Bell's eyes glowed.

"Alive," she responded with a smirk as Lady Mew pulled off her ring. Robin and the Titans could only stare in shock as their once precious Starfire returned to the dark side. "I will see you all in the near future," she purred, then pulled Lady Mew close and shot to the sky. Not wanting to lose her, Robin made Raven go after them.

"Starfire!" Raven screamed as a hand of dark energy grabbed hold of the girl's ankle and pulled her back. Once Raven realized how much force she used, she let go, but it was already too late. Bell crashed through an office window with Lady Mew, both skidding across the shattered glass and tiled floor on impact.

"Raven!" Robin scold as he stopped his motorcycle and ran into the building. "Starfire," he called and ran to her when he found her unconscious near one of the office desks, Lady Mew being unconscious near the window. "I'm taking you home," Robin stated, lifting the dark haired girl into his arms and walking back down to his bike…


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire slowly began to open her eyes, groaning at the pain in her abdomen. She wasn't sure where she was, her vision slightly blurred. Once everything had finally come into focus, she looked around the room and tensed up when she saw Cyborg typing away on the large computer. They were in the infirmary, there was no doubt about it.

"W-what is happening? I demand you to release me!" Starfire ordered, tugging at the restraints that held her down on the bed. The half-robotic man glanced back at her, half-asleep. His eyes were red and his shoulders were slumped forward a little more than usual, indicating that he hadn't had any sleep in days.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming that you're awake or not, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time." He grumbled, then went back to his research. Starfire could only stare in awe at how lifeless his eyes seemed, so distant. "If you really are awake, and I don't really think you are, don't move so much. Any more strain on your body can cause a miscarriage. That hit you took when you slammed into the building already injured you to your max." He explained and she gasped.

"Cyborg, what is that you speak of? I do not understand. Please, explain to me what is happening." She begged and he looked back at her. "Is my little bumgorf okay? Will he survive?" She questioned, her eyes welling up with tears as he began to realize that she wasn't a figment of his imagination and that Starfire really was awake.

"Star, I'm sorry, I wish I had good news." He apologized as she shook her head. "Your baby is in very bad condition, meaning he or she is literally on the brink of death." He explained and she screamed, tears running down her face. Mustering all her strength, she broke the restraints and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Cyborg watched in sorrow as she hugged her belly and cried out for her unborn child. "She's awake." He said through his communicator and the other Titans' ran to the infirmary.

"Star," Robin whispered as soon as he arrived, stopping at the door along with the other two. Neither of them knew what to say or do, they could only watch as she whispered soothing words in her Tamaranean language to her baby as she cried. "Star, all you can do right now for our baby is rest. Please, relax. You nee-," Robin started.

"Enough! I was fine where I was, safe. You should have left me be. This is all your fault, you did this. You have absolutely no right to tell me to relax, Robin. As for you, Raven, I shall never forgive you for this. I may be strong, but I am _not_ invincible." Starfire snapped, cutting him off. Raven frowned in guilt as Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the room with Cyborg.

"Now we're alone, now you can take your anger out on me, but not them. I ordered her to stop you, and that is exactly what Raven did. She never intended to hurt you, Star." Robin demanded and she glared at him. "You can hate me all you want. You can despise me, even loath me, but I don't care. I will always love you and my child, and I will kill to protect you two." He continued.

"The mighty Robin, ready to stain his bare hands in blood for love. Such a sentimental little thing, so very strange… and kind. Oh yes, truly kind." Starfire said, tears running down her face as a small smile placed itself upon her beautiful face. "If there is a trait that I want my baby to have the most, it is your kindness, Robin. If my baby is a boy, I want him to have your smile." She admitted as he walked over and sat next to her.

"And if our baby is a girl, I want her to have your eyes." He said, placing a hand over her belly. "Can you hear me, my baby? Can you hear your daddy?" He asked as Starfire watched him in curiosity. "Your mom is one of the strongest people I know. She has lost her parents, her sister has betrayed her, she was meant to be a sold slave, and now she fears she is about to lose you. Can you really bring her any more suffering? No, you are strong like her. You will live." He said with complete sincerity.

"I am not the only strong one, Robin, you are as well." She said, looking away from him. "My little bumgorf seems to have restrained my powers, though I am quite sure you have already realized this. Tell me, for how long have I been unconscious?" She asked and he sighed, raising three fingers. "Three hours?" She questioned and he shook his head. "Three days?!" He nodded. "That would explain Cyborg's tired look, and yours." She stated, looking back at him.

"I'm fine. It's you who we're worried about, Starfire. I don't understand what's happening with you. Why did you switch sides and go with Slade after he kidnapped you? And since when are you named 'Bell'?" He asked and she bit her lower lip, unsure on how to answer. "How- I mean, why have you become so cruel?" He persisted.

"Cruel? No, I am not cruel, not yet. I've only just begun, and if I lose my baby, then I promise you that all Hell will reign down on your precious world. I would have every Titan across the globe, especially you, kneel at Slade's feet." Bell threatened and Robin jumped up from her bed and glared at her. "By the looks of it though, I am currently your prisoner. Be cautious, for Slade will always find me." She mocked.

"Let him come! When he does, I will personally rip him apart in front of you!" Robin screamed in anger and walked off, leaving Starfire alone. Sadly, there was nothing she could do to escape without straining her body. She was desperate to leave, but she would never risk the life of her child.

"Forgive me, Robin. I truly did not intend to say those horrid things. I have no control of the darkness within me," she apologized in the empty room. She felt so alone, but Lady Mew's toxins were still slipping through her veins and poisoning her mind. She was at war with herself; because while a part of her wanted to destroy the Titans, another wanted to return and fight beside the man she loved.

"Bell," she could hear someone whisper, and snapped her head to the side. Lady Mew and Slade came out of the shadows, both looking rather angry that their precious Bell had been kidnapped. "We're going to burn this place to the ground and kill everyone inside. We will end your suffering once and for all, I promise." Slade sneered and she gasped. They were planning to kill everyone?

"You can't do that! These people, they're my friends. If you want me to return with you, I will, with the condition that you don't harm them. Please, Slade, you can't do this." Starfire pleaded as Lady Mew slowly approached her. "Don't touch me!" Starfire shouted and slammed her fist through a protective glass - cutting up her hand - and right onto the alarm.

"We have a breach!" Cyborg announced just as the Tower began to lock down and seal off all of the exits. "On no, Starfire!" He shouted, turning around just as Robin burst out of the room and toward the infirmary. "Teen Titans, go!" Cyborg ordered, everyone else following after him as he chased Robin down the hall.

"There is something, you will never understand. No matter how much dark magic you use to poison my mind, I will always love my friends. And most of all, I will always love the father of my child. Haven't you noticed yet, Slade? All of this time that I've been with you, I've been protecting him. Your attacks on his life, I always interrupt them. Robin, is my everything and I will die to protect him from the likes of you!" She screamed just as the others ran in, Robin stopping at the door after hearing what she said.

"Hello, Titans. I hope you don't mind, but will you hold off on your attacks for a moment. I am currently having a discussion with my bride." Slade growled and Starfire flinched at the ice in his voice. She knew she was wrong to talk to him that way since he was easily angered and turned violent. She had the bruises to prove it. "What about his betrayal?!" He asked, pointing at Robin. Starfire glanced over at the boy wonder in shock, then earnestly smiled.

"What betrayal? Wasn't it I who left him first? Robin is the one who gave me this child," she said, cradling her belly. "That night is still so clear and glorious; his touch, his scent, and his lips. I can still feel him on me, and I have no regrets. If he was to leave me and start anew with someone else, then I cannot refuse him, for he has already shown me true love. What more can I ask of him? It has taken me a long time to realize, that no matter his choice, I will always be there to support him." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I've had enough!" Lady Mew screamed, then grabbed Starfire and forced the blue liquid down her throat. Angry, Starfire shoved the old lady's face away from her with her bloody hand and coughed up the toxin. "Your baby is mine, it's power is mine. I want it, I need it!" Lady Mew demanded with a crazy look in her eyes as she pulled away, Starfire's blood running down her face as she gave them all a wicked smirk.

"No, this baby will never be yours." Starfire hissed, her hair slowly beginning to grow and change color. "I will fight everyday of my life to protect what I love. My people have always believed in fairness and peace, but I will toss aside all of my beliefs just to keep my little bumgorf safe!" She screamed as her hair completely turned red and her eyes glowed green. "I am not your toy, and neither is my heir. I am the princess Tamaran… and a Teen Titan!" She screamed as her hands glowed with energy.


End file.
